During communication refueling of a Compressed Hydrogen Storage System (CHSS), data, such as temperature and pressure information, tank type, tank size, number of tanks associated with a vehicle, etc. may be transmitted to a hydrogen tank filling station via a communication interface, such as an Infrared Data Association (IRDA) interface, for example. This full-communication fueling is generally beneficial in that the transmitted, real-time data may be used to facilitate quicker, efficient, and safer fueling. However, while full-communication fueling can be used to provide this parametric data to the hydrogen tank filling station, the possibility exists that in-tank sensors aboard the vehicle may fail, thereby resulting in faulty information or data being transmitted.